


【无授权翻译】偏执狂

by remo_sxl



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 卡鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remo_sxl/pseuds/remo_sxl
Summary: 跟鱿鱼py来的老卡性癖本里步太太的短篇，无授权渣翻译，大家看看就过了吧。这篇性癖大概是妄想症，雷者慎入。步太太——I love U！！！！！





	【无授权翻译】偏执狂

原案：胡桃mei  
文：步  
翻译：lft@废人世界  
原文提供：lft@你拉着我说你有些鱿鱼

清晨，刚起床后乱糟糟的床铺还保持着原样，书架上是敬爱有加的亲热天堂系列和卷轴，空气中是自己房间熟悉的味道。

而在这看惯了的房间当中，有一抹别样的身影。这场景如此珍奇，令卡卡西无法自抑地兴致高昂。

「呜……唔……」

声音快要忍不住脱口而出，拼命忍耐着的人，正是卡卡西的学生。卡卡西在极近的距离执拗地看着眼前人的表情，不知不觉间，嘴角控制不住地上扬了起来。

而卡卡西和他的学生——也就是鸣人，两人的下体之间正发出着黏腻的、氲着湿气的噗啾声。

「鸣人……还是觉得难受吗？」

「哈、哈……老师……」

鸣人似乎很难发声回答，只是一脸痛苦却又透出些焦躁的表情，将视线移回了卡卡西身上。

卡卡西的手指沾满润滑剂，一直操弄着鸣人的后穴。他的手指动作灵巧，仿佛是在重新提醒鸣人一般。紧接着他说道。

 

「喂——鸣人，快回答我。」

「让你、停……」鸣人只能发出像是呜咽般的声音，不，那声音已经是呜咽了，但他的身体却像是在期待着接受卡卡西一般，两手撑在背后的床单上，两腿打开回应着卡卡西手的动作。他其实并不讨厌自己后面被玩弄吧。

「……淫荡的表情……」

卡卡西叹了口气，再也没有比这更能满足人的征服欲和支配欲了。

氤氲的碧眼，潮热的双颊，连他的肌肤也添上了几分情色意味，胸口不断起落急促地喘着气。他现在身上一丝不挂，所以身体这副现状一览无遗。

「……你真是淫乱啊……啊——开玩笑的吧，我才只是稍微碰了碰穴口而已哦？」

就已经一副要射了的样子，真是丢人啊。

嘴上这么说着，卡卡西的手指却向着更深的地方探去，再一次动作起来看他的反应。

「呜、嗯……哈。」

鸣人一副要哭的模样，连拒绝的话语也说不出口，最终他倒在了床上，也不反抗卡卡西，反而双手缠上了对方的身体。

明明是男人之间做爱，或许是因为鸣人太过动情，身体完全放开了吧，插入的时候与预计有所不同，并未感到难以进入的紧迫感。

「啊、啊……卡卡、老师……唔」

「很舒服……？」

 

就在这时，意识突然恢复了清醒，卡卡西回过神来。

拉回他意识的，正是啪地一声掉落在大腿上的小说——亲热天堂。

书从腿上弹开掉落在地，卡卡西捡起自己总看不厌的小说，抬起眼，正在对面勤勤恳恳修行的鸣人便映入了眼帘。

感受到卡卡西的视线，鸣人超这边大张双臂挥动着，「卡卡西老师——！！」

「别像个老头似的在那边偷懒了，你也该好好看看我了吧！不是说好帮我指导修行吗！？」

没错……现在，他正在陪鸣人修行的途中。

而躲在树荫下，一手拿着自己钟爱的小说，在那边悠哉闲散的卡卡西，竟看着自己的学生，也就是鸣人的模样，沉浸在自己的妄想当中，做起了白日美梦。

「啊……」

卡卡西有些颓败地垂下了头，暗自在心中叹气。

（我又用鸣人来妄想了……）

「又」说明了什么自然不必多说，卡卡西这行为并不是偶然为之。

而是不知何时起养成的怪癖。

妄想着和鸣人之间的欢愉，强硬地做到最后，甚至还会说些令鸣人害羞的话，从对方的反应中得到快感。在这妄想当中，他总能得到非同寻常的快意，以此为乐在当下只能算作一时兴趣，目前他还没有要真正对鸣人下手的意思……吧？

然而——

「卡卡西老师！！快点！快点过来啊我说！你不是要指导我修行吗！？」

「啊啊…………稍微、等我五分钟。」

「为什么啊！？」

妄想已经不仅仅是妄想，连现实生活里也……换句话说，他的下面现在也实实在在地起了反应，正说明了他这妄想症早已在某个时候发生了质变，怕是他也只得承认，妄想和现实的界线早就消失不见了吧。

 

完


End file.
